


Comin Home

by banerising



Category: Constantine (TV), Constantine: The Hellblazer (Comics), DCU
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, John is a house husband au, Pegging, Wall Sex, Zatanna is janelle monae, magical cock??, technically futa but not???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27131200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banerising/pseuds/banerising
Summary: Domestic Husband to Zatanna, John is doing chores when a certain woman comes sooner than expected.
Relationships: John Constantine/Zatanna Zatara
Kudos: 16





	Comin Home

John and Zatanna had a three day long spat before things had truly changed between the two of them. There had been a few times, where John thought she might have tricked him into this position, or even put a spell on him. But he knew better. He... wasn't sure he was really the right material for being a "house husband" but Zatanna had insisted and John didn't really have a care to fight her anymore.

Not when things seemed to have become better. Sure, he still dabbled in the dark arts, that would never go away with John Constantine but he left the world to Zatanna's hands.

Currently humming Joy Division's _Leaders of Men_ to himself, John tapped his foot while stirring the pot--Literately. He's making stew. John was just about finished with the stew, so he added some more salt and pepper, before adding the lid back on. He turned, walking to their bed where laundry lay.

Shaking his head at himself, while he worked on setting out the whites to steam and then folding other things. He stopped as he pulled some of her own suit up. John's mood struck him suddenly and he's blushing at himself, puffing out a low laugh at his sudden mood-- "not now, Johnny boy." He muttered down at his cock.

When he turned, he was suddenly face to face with Zatanna--John shouted in shock, stumbling back because he didn't hear the door, or her heels and that made him a little nervous. As he falls on the bed, elbows catch him from falling back completely. Gods above and below, she was delicious looking--an all white suit with black scoring on the edges and a back tie? Her hair is up, as it usually is, the pompadour always was good to look at.

Before he could even say anything, she lifted her left foot and placed her heel on his growing erection. Zatanna's eyebrow quirked up, with a slightly there teasing smile. "Johnny boy, now is the perfect time."

She applied just enough pressure to make his head drop back and for him to make this low and needy sound. Zatanna laughed, while he knew she wasn't laughing at him, he couldn't help but squirm. "Johnny baby, I didn't know you liked this."

John exhaled slowly, calming himself down. He's not some teenage git anymore. "Zatanna, luv, didn't hear you come in..." He murmured. But, she didn't seem interested in that topic of conversation. Instead, she lowered her foot to the floor, before reaching down, grabbing John by his tie. The man had little insistent objects he clung too--including the tie.

Working with her to stand up, John studied her beautiful dark brown eyes for a moment, then smirked. He went to grasp at her hands, to move her how **he** wanted, but she quickly moved them, backing him to a wall and pinning him there. ".nekops si drowefas eht ro uoy llet I sselnu evom ton lliw uoY"

He didn't have anywhere to go, so he stayed there, and when he relaxed his muscles, he was still pinned well against the wall. John watched Zatanna as she walked out of his field of vision. John shifted, wanting some friction or something--but, she seemed to be busy with something else, and it wasn't until John vocally whined, loud and needy. "Please--"

She came back, wearing her suit still, but she had her strap. Oh god. John squirmed, before he realized Zatanna was standing taller than him now. John's mouth went dry and wet at the same time, she smirked down at her little husband, "baby, shh shh. No talking now." With her gloved hands, Zatanna moved her hands to John's pants. Unzipping him, she had a spark in her eye as he remained still, but still shaking just a little in anticipation. "You're such a good boy, for me, John." She practically purred, rubbing him over his slacks.

Grasping at the hem of John's slacks, Zatanna pulled them down to his ankles. As she's crouched there, she looked up at John's face, a smirk curling along her lips. "Look at that..."

John swallowed thickly, staring down at her past his erection. She was so beautiful, he felt jealous but also that he couldn't believe she chose him over literately _anyone_ else.

"Ah-ah," Zatanna scolded him softly, before she flicked his heavy cock. It was a sharp pain, it made him gasp and for pre to start beading. "None of those thoughts." Then she stood, still taller than he was. "You want my cock, kitten?" Her sudden question, her dirty words and smooth tone had John squirming again.

He's flushed, his stomach feeling warm and twisting. Zatanna had given John a small nod for permission to talk. "Yes, yes, I want it so bad." John babbled, needy and wanting like a slut, just like she liked.

Grasping his chin, when he talked too much, Zatanna felt herself wetting her panties--she realized that she was going to have to get the suit remade because of how wet she's getting. Zatanna kept grasping his chin, before slowly moving her hand to his neck, grasping in just the right way to choke her husband. Then, she moved both hands to his beautifully thick thighs, slapping them once with her gloves, before moving his legs.

Taking the clue and direction, John wrapped his legs around her hips, his ankles locking while his slacks were mostly off but slightly hanging on. He made such a noise, twitching with anticipation. John grasped at the wall, trying to calm his breathing, but fuck he cannot with feeling how warm she was, how close she was.

Reaching into her back pants pocket--damn right she made them have pockets--Zatanna pulled out a packet of lube and wriggling it at John. He squeezed her between his thighs in need. She didn't need more prompting than that. Tearing the packet and then pouring the lube into her gloved hand, Zatanna warmed it by rubbing it over her fingers, before she went straight for John's asshole.

Pushing in two fingers was a bit of a risk, but it paid off as John's head hit against the wall. She could see him bite hard on his lip—

Good. She could see he is trying so hard to to keep himself from talking. Zatanna murmured to herself, a spell she had been hesitant to use before now, but she had to know. She had to find out.

Adjusting her wrist and fingers in John, she finger fucked him to the edge before she pulled her fingers out and poured the rest of the lube on the strap head. It was a little tingly, but she continued to spread the lube. Her clit twitched, and she gently squeezed her own thighs together, fuck.

Moving to align the head just against John’s hole, she remained there and watched John. The man whimpered, he whined and bit harder on his lip to keep himself from talking and begging.

“Look at you, so hungry for my cock, aren’t you?” Zatanna pet his face briefly with the lubed up gloved hand before adjusting the toy again and just pushing in.

Zatanna couldn’t believe the feeling, she gasped softly as she buried herself to the hilt. John was basically crying with frustration and mild relief.

“I understand the obsession, now,” Zatanna murmured before she set a slow pace. The toy was no longer just that, it allowed her to feel everything inside of John, his insides quiver every time she hits his prostate. It’s delicious. It’s beautiful.

John moved a hand to behind his head to balance himself. Zatanna found she didn’t mind, but she shifted while seated in him, grasping his hip and then balancing herself against the wall.

“Beg me, John.” Zatanna ordered, sharp and heated and needy in her own way. She loved seeing John unravel.

“Please, please baby. Baby, I need you to fuck me. Need your cock.” John kept babbling for a moment longer, before Zatanna lowered her head to capture his beautiful, thick lips in a heated kiss. Teeth and tongue, little hip motions to jerk up in him.

After a moment of just enjoying the teasing, Zatanna leaned her head back, still holding John before she set a hard, fast pace. She fucked him, despite her legs getting shaky.

Without letting John touch himself, Zatanna balanced the both of them while she felt a whole different type of orgasm building for herself. With a low murmur, her cock grew thicker inside of John.

That seemed to do the trick, she could feel him twitching all around her, and she could see the mess of his thighs and stomach. John’s cock had slapped against his skin, she loved the sounds they were making.

A few thrusts made against his prostate, John shouted as he came. Zatanna kept at it, fucking him beyond his sensitivity and all he could do was hold on. When she came, due to how she set the spell up, she came in John—which made John confused, despite the space he was in mentally.

Zatanna was breathing heavily, leaning against the wall. Damn, she’s gonna have to do this more often. “Let’s hope the stew isn’t burned.” Zatanna murmured against his ear before kissing him. She slipped out, the spells ended and she carefully held him up. “Go clean yourself, Johnny. Then join me for dinner.” She needed a minute herself, but she wanted him to take care of himself with a warm shower first


End file.
